Team chat
by Raven of Arionia
Summary: Loki Figures out the internet, and the Avengers team finds out and decides to have fun crowding Loki's chat box. Better then it sounds. please read and review. I hope you all like the surprise ending on chapter one. also a guest chatter. This book has a bonus, There are No bad words and No rude themes. So It is safe to read by all ages that can read:-) Please read. Avenger fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Loki: Hello?**

**Thor: Hi.**

Thor has joined

Clint has joined

9:19am

**Clint: Whats up guys?**

**Loki: Oh your on, nothings up now.**

**Thor: We can talk later .Loki Do not worry.**

**Clint: okay , I get the drift. **

Clint has left.

9:25am

**Loki: Good bye Clint!**

Bruce has joined

**Bruce: Hello guys, seeing that you were mean to Clint I think I will stay on till some one else comes.** **Just so your Not too lonely.**

**Natasha: Hey you all, Hello Bruce. um were Is Clint? **

**Loki: He got the flu and had to leave.**

**Natasha: Na,ah! I read the chat. you guys are mean! Ugh I ma leaving!**

Natasha has left

**Thor: Freedom! **

**Loki: Not yet, Bruce is still on.**

**Bruce: Okay I will go, but don't be so mad!**

**after all this is the internet it's not like it's just yours.**  
Bruce has left

9:45 am

**Loki: him telling us not to mad! Ha that's funny:-)**

**Thor: So, you wanted to talk to me?**

**Loki: Wait a min, I think I hear some one else logging on.**

**Loki: Yup! Here he comes! **

Tony has logged on

Tony has joined

**Tony: Hey all. So I am thinking, I want to make a movie called, Um iron man Three,  
What do you guys think of that? **

**Loki: ?**

**Thor: ?**

**Tony: Hey that's not fair, Loki don't team up with Thor! **

**Thor: Why not he is my brother.**

**Loki: that's it! I join Tony s side! **

**Thor: Why?**

**Tony: Because I am the best of you Two.**

**Loki: that's the last straw I am mercenary now.! **

**Tony: okay? Any ways Thor how are you?**

**Loki: Hey don't ignore me!**

**Thor: Nothings up now, I am just talking to you and Loki but that's all. you?**

**Tony: oh I made mark 100,458. I ma calling it, 100,458**

Pepper has logged on,

Pepper has joined.

**Pepper: hello you all. Um whats going on?**

**Loki: Not a thing any more.**

**Tony: Don't be silly Pepper! You know whats going on! you've been reading **

**over my shoulder for the last five minutes. **

**Loki: :-) **

**Thor:-)**

**Pepper: Tony! That will cost you later! **

**Tony: Uh oh, Whats the punishment now? **

**Pepper: WHEN YOU MAKE IRON Man Three**

**I get to be in it! **

**Tony: NOOOOO! **

**Pepper: we will settle this now!**

**See you soon. **

Pepper has logged off.

**Tony: Okay guys I got to go. Bye.**

**Loki: good luck**

**Thor: Bye.**

Tony has logged off

**Thor: Now do you want to talk to me?**

**Loki: yeah um, wait some one else is coming!**

Jarvis has logged on

Jarvis has joined

**Jarvis: My master has upgraded me, he said I should go chat you right now.**

**Loki: That's it! Thor I will just call you!**

**Thor: oh um Loki.**

**Loki: What?**

**Thor: My phone is down and I am in Asgard not on earth.**

**Loki: That's it I will never chat again! **

Natasha have joined

Tony has joined

Bruce has joined

Pepper has joined

Clint has joined

**Natasha: Hi Loki.**

**Tony: I am back big boy! **

**Bruce: Hello.**

**Pepper: Hi Loki how are you:-)**

**Clint: I do not have the flu!**

The Mandarin has joined

**Mandarin: hello. I am here but I am not I'm here but i'm not:-) Like it Tony, could we use that for your movie? I'm Trever Trever Slatcher:-) Like that? Oh Or We could have me say, Movie magic Love:-) Like it? Hmm?**

Loki Has logged off

Thor has logged off

Tony has logged off

Clint has logged off

Pepper has logged off

Natasha has logged off

Bruce has logged off

Jarvis has logged off

**10;25am **

**Mandarin: WELL! Hmm that's polite! Man How rude. Oh well I think I go take a nap.**

**Raven o/A Has logged on**

**Raven o/A has joined**

**Raven o/A: Okay That's chapter one:-) **

**Loki lied, He will be back and so will the team. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2 Web war

**Tony has logged **

**on ****Thor has logged **

******on ****Loki has logged **

**********on ****Pepper has logged on **

******************Clint has logged on **

**********************Natasha has logged on **

**************************Steve has logged on **

**************************G****reen guy has logged on **

**********************************Tony:?**

**************************************Pepper: **Huh who is that?

******************************************Steve:** :-) Nice going Loki.

**Loki: **What? I did not switch Bruce,s name.**  
**

or did I?

**Big green guy: **uh uh yeah ye did but I don't think its to far off from the truth:(

**Natasha: **uh oh, Loki hide! **  
**

**Clint: ** No don't hide let's see if Loki will do any thing about that or will Tony's house get trashed.

**Tony: **You guys are here?

**Steve: **Oh yeah, you did not notice all the mess in you living room from

Loki?

**Tony: **I did notice that, I thought Pepper did that.

**Pepper: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Tony:** I will pay for that wont I?  
**  
**

**Pepper: **YUP!

**Loki: **Brother, why are you so quite? :-)  
**  
**

**Thor: **SOS SOS SOS

**Loki: **Hmm, I am detecting your stuck to the key board, Right?

**Thor:** SOS help.

**Natasha: LOKI YOU DID NOT? DID YOU?**

**Loki: WHAT YOU SAY IF I DID?**

**Natasha has logged off**

**Clint has logged off**

**Thor:** SOS SOS

**Loki: **AH, they come for you brother, do not worry, your fingers will be sore from the super glue but never fear

**Tony: Your tricky.**

**Pepper has logged off**

**Tony has logged off**

**Big green guy has logged off  
**

**Thor has logged off**

**Loki: **Ohhh, so they did help him. hmm. I never thought of that. oh well there's enough glue for five more key boards:-)

**Loki has logged off**

**Raven o/A has logged on**

**Raven o/A: **well here's another chapter, a short one, but still it's some thing. Hope you like it. Oh and please PLEASE review this story, I hope you do. thanks.**  
**

**Raven o/A**


	3. Chapter 3 Loki the loner

**A/N Okay, I deleted chapter 3 trying to put up chapter 4 so I will try to re-do it, if I miss anything PLEASE LET ME KNOW So sorry**

**Loki has logged on**

**Tony has logged on**

**Thor has logged on**

**Pepper has logged on**

**Clint has logged on**

**Loki:** Where is Nat?

**Thor:** Here, I am helping Thor, he said his fingers hurt him.

**Pepper**: Oh you dear, you so kind.

**Clint:** What, Jane Foster can not help him?

**Thor**: She is out shopping.

**Loki:** I...

**Tony:** what?

**Loki:** I am stunned. Thor Likes Nat better then Jane!

**Thor has logged out**

Natasha has logged in

Natasha: You know that's not true, now um guys all but Loki,

My cousin Angus is having a b-day party here and she wants you all over to see her.

**Pepper**: Oh Ok

**Tony:** Cool

**Clint:** alright I will go

**Natasha:** Great I will let her know

**Loki:** why not me?

**Natasha:** You should know why, you creep her out, your a villein you know that.

**Tony:** Yeah

**Pepper**: HELLO!

**Clint:** You creep me out:-)

**Loki:** He HE, at least I still creep out little girls:-)

**Natasha:** Shes 17.

**Loki:** Oh boy...

**Natasha has logged out **

**pepper has logged out**

**Tony:** Toast:-)

**Tony has logged out**

**Clint has logged out**

**Loki:** There a lesson to be learned here, Never make fun of a girl woman or sissy with out knowing there age

**Odin has logged on**

**Loki**: Father?

**Odin:** Hello Loki, um I wanted to let you know that your mother and I are going to Angus's b-day party and wanted to know

if you could watch the dogs while we are gone. OK?

**Loki has logged off**

**Odin:** I will never get used to him.

**Odin has logged off.**

**Raven o/A has logged on**

**Raven o/A: Okay, here is Chapter 3, Again, sorry for the mess up, I hope its still the same.**

**Please let me know If I missed anything at all. Thanks **

**Raven o/a Has logged out **


	4. Chapter 4 Looko Vrs Green guy

A/N** I wanted to thank you all who have been supporting me and my story, **

**So this chapter is for those such as Picu, 199nine, Lokidocterhookdracospikekhan**

**Sagitarizzie, Soccerstaro198, And last but not least, juventus. **

**Thanks guys. Raven o/A**

**Loki has logged in**

**Thor has logged in**

**Tony has logged in**

**Bruce has logged in**

**Loki:** Bruce, Buddy, your back, oh boy...

**Bruce: HI LOOKO  
**

**Tony: **What's with the caps and bold letters?

**Thor: **my guess is that it sounds more terrifying to poor Loki

**Loki: **Nah uh, any ways who asked you? Oh and green guy, my name it LOKI, not Looko.

**Loki: **thought you should know

**Tony:** uh huh, so Banner how zit?

**Bruce: hi man, how zit your self, you know I never use that language. It feels strange to write it**

**Tony:** Okay, but I am learning how to text, Are you?

**Thor: **Text? I do not understand

**Loki:THOR, THESE HUMANS HAVE THERE FORM OF MAGIC WHILST WE AWESOME GODS HAVE OUR OWN :-) **

**Thor: **Brother, why do you write in caps and bold also? it matches your hair :-)

**Tony:** So Thor Bruce, how have you been?

**Bruce:** Not to bad, you two?

**Loki:** not too to bad, but I had this cough and it's been bothering me lately.

**Tony: **well Bruce, I have been pretty fine, though Pep has been asking me to get her this 12 dollar bag. So I sent her to the mall to get it, but I left her with my Credit card, should I have done that?

**Thor: **OHHH, bad idea Tony, I will lend you some gold when your broke.

**Bruce :) Do you have any to spare? Oh I apologize your a god, you don't run out.**

**Loki: fine, you know what; I will block all of you out till I have a response **

**Loki: what do you say about that? **

**Loki: if your wondering, I have my copy's on other laptops and they are helping me type. :-) Now do you have my answer?**

**Bruce has logged off**

**Tony:** Here is your answer :-)

**Tony has logged off**

**Thor:** I like that answer :-) bye brother.

**Thor: Looko**

**Loki: you... its Loki!**

**Thor has logged off**

**Natasha has logged on**

**Pepper has logged on**

**Loki: Oh NO! THE GIRLS!**

**Pepper:** Hey! Guess what? I bought a 100$ bag, with Tony's card,

**Natasha: **Yeah!

**Loki: YOU LIED TO TONY, BYE  
**

**Loki has logged off**

**Pepper: **What's with the caps and bold letters?

**Natasha:** No idea.

**A/N Hope you all like it :-) You have no idea of what I went through to get this chapter out for you, it was a mess! **

**Raven o/A **


	5. Chapter 5 Loki's Almina

**A/N I hope you like it. I also hope you enjoy the fake Asgardian speech, I don't know if its right but oh well. enjoy.**

**Loki has logged in**

**Bruce has logged in**

******Tony has logged in**

**********Thor has logged in**

**************Clint has logged in**

******************Steve has logged in**

******************Tony:** Hay, we you been?**************  
****  
**

******Steve:** Oh I had an Avengers party to go to as a guest speaker.  
**  
****Clint:** O, K then, now I guess it's just us men, right Thor?

**Thor**: No Loki is still here.

**Loki:** I resent that!

**Tony:** Hey buddy boy!

**Thor:** Buddy?

**Clint:** A human term, no worries though, nothingagainst you.

**Loki**: Just me.  
**  
Tony: **Yeah but if you want I could stop talking mean to you forever,

**Loki:** DREAM COME TRUE!

**Tony:** YOU are so weird.  
**  
**

**Loki:** hey you lied,

**Tony:** Nope, I chatted:-)  
**  
**

**Steve: :)  
**

**Thor: :^)**

**Clint:** Thor, that's a cool new face of yours:-)

**Loki**: Ha. it is better then his old one

**Thor:** Bruce why are you so un typeituve? .

**Loki:** OH! You don't know grammar brother, shame on you.

**Tony:** I have a feeling that some one played another trick,

**Clint:** I'll go see.

**1:45pm**

**1:56pm**  
**Tony:?** Loki?

**Loki:** WHAT:)

**Steve:** hey, Bruce, you there?

**Thor:** I think I know what,,,,,  
**  
**

**2:01pm**

**Steve:** I will have a look.

**Loki:** OK, good bye:)

**Tony:** oh no, Loki what did you do?

**Thor:** I think he did the Almina.  
**  
**

**Loki**: YUP! say good bye to your friends:)

**Tony:** WHAT!

**Thor**: no there just stuck in some net, right Loki?

**Loki:** Um NO WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?

**Thor:**Yeah, I will go free them Tony I will be right back.

**2:12pm**

**Tony:** So what does Almina mean?  
**  
**

**Loki:** I am not talking to you.  
**  
**

**Tony**: Is that because were across the room from each other? I am on the couch and your at the bar.

**Loki:** Stop, your spoiling the effect!

**Thor:** I Am back, there all back.

**Clint**: Thanks a ton Thor

**Steve**: Man that hurt!

**Bruce:** Hi, I am on now.

**Tony: **can some one help a very confused old man?

**Thor:** Almina means trap

in Asgard speech, you walk under it and boom with a little tug it falls on you and there you have it,

**Tony:** How was it triggered?

**Loki:** by my copy.

**Thor**:Loki has many set, and many of his copy's every where, so when he saw some one walk under it, he tugged it and they were all caught. luckily I found Bruce before he turned green.

**Loki:** Shame that.

**Tony:** OK. well I better go and tidy up, the woman is coming home soon. bye.

**Clint:** Bye

**Thor:** Bye Tony

**Steve: **I am going too

**Bruce**: Me too.

**Tony has logged off**

**Steve has logged off**

**Clint:** Oh me too.

**Clint has logged off**

**Bruce has logged off**

**Thor:** A word of warning brother, don't ever make Bruce change here, or we wont have a place to stay, and this is Tony home.

**Loki has logged off **

**Thor**: what a brat!

**Thor has logged off.**

**Raven o/A has logged on**

**Raven o/A: There it is! I hope it comes out alright, and hey, sorry about that last two chapters, it was a night mare!**

**I hope you all like it, thanks again for understanding.**

**Raven o/A has logged out **


	6. Chapter 6 Loki's doughnuts

**Loki: **Hello Tony

**Tony:** Whats up?

**Loki: I feel terrible!  
**

**Tony:** What else is new, I mean attacking a city will get any one upset

**Loki:** okay I wont tell you.**  
**

**Tony: **Nah, I am just kidding,

What seems to be the trouble?

**Loki: **Well I am gaining a lot of weight, and I do not feel so good.**  
**

**Tony: **Well,,, what have you had to eat lately?

**Loki:** Same thing I have for lunch and dinner and midnight snack and**  
**so on, Doughnuts Why**?  
**

**5:59 pm  
**

**Tony: **okay I was thinking you over ate all those doughnuts but that's silly**,  
**

a few doughnuts can't hurt.

**Loki:** Oh K I get the hint, I am going now.**  
**

**Tony:,**Were to?**  
**

**Loki: **To a pizza place for dinner.**  
**

**Tony:** You mean you don't want a doughnut? Pepper just made some:/**  
**

**Loki: **Uh. Yeah Good bye Tony and don't wait for me to eat those doughnuts, I**  
**

am through with those. Bye.**  
**

**Loki has logged off**

**Tony:** Huh! You just go. I know you, you'll be down here in a flash and you will be as sick as a dog. Oh what do you know, your at the door. I will ask

Pepper to log on for a minute. I want Loki's computer to get this.**  
**

**Pepper has logged on**

**Pepper has joined  
**

**Pepper: **Okay? What?**  
**

**Tony: **Do you think Loki has eaten to many doughnuts?**  
**

**pepper: **Well Tony, That's just what you have for food all the time, why do you think Loki has eaten too many when that's just what you do?

**Pepper has been shut down  
**

**Tony:** Jarvis you don't need to write that down It is not like I Shut her down because she defeated my purpose or something.**  
**

**Jarvis has logged on**

**Jarvis:** Oh sir Don't lie to make your self look good,oh do you know Pepper Has just let Loki in and he is eating all your doughnuts, so you might wantto go now.

**Tony:** don't be silly I won't go just for food, Oh Pepper called me bye.**  
**

**Tony has hurriedly logged off.  
**

**Jarvis: **I just love making fun of him. bye Loki. P.s I am on your side so when you read this know that I agree with you.

Jarvis has logged off**  
**

**Loki has logged on 7:58 pm  
**

**Loki:** say Tony, thanks for that black eye, It was all over a doughnut! your so silly, but just wait you will see, I am the god of mischief!

See you soon my friend.

**Loki has Logged off.  
**

**Raven o/A has logged on**

**Raven o/A: poor Loki, he was only eating a doughnut when Stark came in and hit him and took his food then showed Loki the door, but Loki got back at him, he paid Pepper to make a salty doughnut and give it to Tony. Hope you like it.**

**Raven o/A has logged out **


End file.
